The new girl
by Boopdoopboop
Summary: It's the first day of middle school for Dib and Zim when a new girl comes. When Zim starts acting weird,Dib thinks of a new way to expose the crazy alien,joining forces with the new girl! My first fanfic posted on here. UPDATE! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1:A plan

Hi! This is the first chapter of my first fan fic. I stink at writing, but I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the sixth grade children." Ms. Bitters said as many students were walking into her class room. Two of those students, Dib Membrane and Zim, were already sitting down, in desk talking to each other. It wasn't a friendly conversation, due to the fact that they hated each other. "I'm going to expose you Zim." Dib said. "No you won't." Zim shot back. "No one will believe you. You humans are oblivious. By the time…I…" Zim directed his attention to the door. Along with Dib, and the rest of the class. There was a girl standing there. A new girl. She had brown hair drooping into her crystal blue eyes. She had pale white skin, almost flawless, except for a scar right under her right eye. "Wow…" Dib thought to himself. "She's kind of cute…" "She's gorgeous." Zim muttered. Dib looked at his enemy, surprised. He never thought that Zim would ever say something like that. "Really?" Dib whispered. "What? You don't think that she's… cute?" Zim said. "I thought that human boys were supposed to." "They don't have to, but yes, I think she's kinda cute…" Dib started to blush. The new girl was sitting next to him, scribbling in a notebook. "Oh God, I hope she didn't hear me." He thought. "I can't have girls distracting me. The fate of the world is in my hands!" Dib looked over at the girl again. She was blushing, and looking at him. She smiled and continued to scribble. "Dib."Zim said. "What?" Dib said. He looked at his enemy, annoyed. "I know exactly what you're thinking." "What?" "You're going to convince her that I'm an alien." "Uhhhh… No." Dib said. He looked confused. "Just leave me alone Zim." Dib laid his head down on his desk. "I don't want to be bothered." He directed his attention to the front of the room. Ms. Bitters was talking. She began to walk around the room, handing out schedules. She handed Dib his, and he looked at Zim. "Please don't be in any of my classes…" Dib said. Zim didn't hear him. He was looking at the new girl, grinning. Dib growled under his breath. There were questions spinning in his head. "Why is Zim acting all weird all of a sudden? Does he like the new girl? Should I be bothered by that? Why has Ms. Bitters been my teacher for the past three years? "Dib looked at his schedule again. It was almost time to switch classes. "Maybe the new girl will be in some of my classes." He thought. "That would be cool…" Dib started to blush at that thought. He never thought about girls really. His mind was always focused on the paranormal and he was determined to expose Zim. "Maybe I should have a girl distracting me." He thought. "I'm a twelve year old boy. I'm supposed to like girls, but I have to prevent Zim from taking over. Maybe I could have someone help me stop him!" Dib smiled at that thought. There was a plan brewing in his mind. He looked at the new girl again, and his smile grew wider. He grabbed one of his notebooks, and started to write down a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short. Its supposed to be like a teaser or somthing... XD Well, thanks for reading and please reveiw!<p>

~Adventurgal


	2. Chapter 2:Befriending

Hours had passed and it was now time for lunch. Dib came up an idea during his classes."All I have to do is befriend the new girl, convince her that Zim's an alien, and hopefully she'll team up with me!" He thought. "Zim will be stopped!" As he walked into the cafeteria, Dib saw the new girl, sitting at a table alone. She wasn't eating anything; she was just drawing in a notebook. He started to walk towards her table. He felt confident, but there was something telling him that his plan was going to fail. "Hi!" Dib said. The girl looked up at him, startled. "H-Hi…" She said. "Mind if I sit with you?" Dib asked. "Sure…' The girl said. She smiled and so did Dib. "I'm Dib, Dib Membrane." He held out his hand. The girl shook it. "I'm Abigail, Abigail Underwood. But you can call me Abby." She said. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Dib said. "Your last name is Membrane?" Abby asked. "Would you father happen to be Professor Membrane?" "Yes. He is." Dib said. "My mom just stared working at his lab!" Abby said. "Well, she just had my little brother Tyler A couple months ago so she's not working there now, but she will in a couple months." "Cool." Dib said. "This'll be easier than I thought…" He thought. "Are you new in town?" "Yeah." Abby said. "I used to live in New York. I moved here last month." "Cool." Dib said. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Zim. "What?" He said. Zim grabbed Dib's arm and pulled him away from the table. He pulled Dib into the hallway and let go. "What is wrong with you?" Dib yelled. "Why are you talking to the new girl?" Zim said. Dib looked at him, annoyed. "Because I can…?" Dib noticed how mad Zim looked. He smiled and said,"You mad bro?" "YES! YOU CANT TALK TO HER!" Zim yelled. "Why?" Dib said. Zim hesitated before answering him. "…Well…..I…..I don't know! All Zim knows is that you can't have her!" "What do you mean, 'Have her'?" Dib said. He started to blush. "Oh, stop it Dib! I know you like the new girl." Zim said. "Stop calling her the new girl." Dib said. "Her name's Abigail." "I don't care what her name is!" Zim yelled. "Stay away from her!" "No." Dib said. "I don't have to listen to you." Dib started to walk back to the cafeteria. He stopped, turned around, and said, "I don't give a crap if you like Abby or not, and you can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to. And if you have a problem with me talking to her, GET OVER IT." Zim just stared at Dib, speechless. Dib walked back into the cafeteria, proud of himself for saying what he said.

"Sorry about that." Dib said. He smiled and sat down beside Abby again. "Who was that guy?" Abby said. "That was Zim." Dib said. "The alien." Abby looked at Dib, curious. "Alien?" She asked. "Yep! He's an alien." Dib said. "No one believes me though. And I don't understand how no one sees through his disguise! It's terrible!" "I believe you…" Abby said. "Before lunch, he fell over in the hallway, and I saw an antenna poke out from under his 'hair'." Dib smiled. "See? I'm not crazy." Abby giggled at his comment. She looked into Dib's eyes and Dib looked into hers. Dib started to blush. "….Wow…" He said. "…What?" Abby asked. "Your… Your eyes are really….. Pretty…" Dib said. Abby started to blush. "Thank you." She said. "I get that a lot…" There was an awkward silence between the two. A loud ringing sound broke that silence. Lunch was over. "I guess I have to go…" Abby said. She sounded sad. "See ya later." "Okay." Dib said. He smiled. "See you later." He watched as Abby walked out of the cafeteria. He started to blush even more as he looked down at her (haha!) butt. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" He thought. He got up and ran out of the cafeteria, trying hard to stop blushing.


	3. Chapter 3:After school

**Here's chapter three! Sorry that i kept you waiting! I Started school early. My whole district did. I'm in eighth grade now and it's HARD. The note that I put at the begining of chapter two did'nt come up for some reason. D: Sorry about that. Warning, this chapter is UBER long, has a terrible POV moment, and has slight OOC-ness. At least that's what I think. ewe Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>A bell rang as hundreds of students ran out of the school. The day was finally over and Dib was walking and talking with Abby. "So…." She started to say. "You're trying to expose Zim?" "Yep!" Dib said. "I've been trying to ever since he came here." "Any luck?" Abby asked. "Yes. I guess…" Dib said. "I stopped him from bringing his leaders here a year ago." "Who are his leaders?" Abby asked. Dib was surprised that she was so interested in their conversation. "They are the tallest." Dib said. "That's what Zim calls them." Abby stopped walking, and so did Dib. "You… okay?" He asked. Abby hesitated before answering him. "Uhhh… Yeah! I'm okay. Sorry." She faked a smile and started to walk again, but then stopped when she realized she was in front of her house. "Well, I guess I'm home." She said. "See you tomorrow, I guess." "Can I ask you something first?" Dib said. Abby turned around and said, "Sure." "Do you want to meet my sister? She's in elementary school so she doesn't get out for another hour. I have to pick her up." "Sure!" Abby said. "I'll meet you there I guess. Bye!" "Bye!" Dib said. He walked away as Abby walked into her house. She was greeted by her mother, Carrie Underwood. "Hi sweetie pie!" She said. "Hi Mom." Abby said. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Carrie sat down beside her. "How was your first day of school?" She said. Abby looked at her mother. She frowned. "It was okay." She said. "So," Carrie said. "Did you meet some people?" "Yes." Abby said. She grabbed a notebook out of her book bag and started to draw. "Who was that boy you were talking to outside?" Carrie asked. Abby looked up and blushed. "He… he's Professor Membrane's son, Dib." "Do you think he's cute?" Carrie asked. Abby started to blush even harder. "Mom!" She yelped. Carrie giggled and hugged Abby. "What?" She said. "It's normal far a girl your age to like boys." "I know." Abby said. "But we just met. And he probably doesn't like me. 'Like' me like me. I like him as a friend. He's really nice." Carrie giggled again, but stopped when she heard crying. "Hold on sweetie pie." She said. She ran upstairs. Abby sighed. She never wanted a little brother, but Tyler wasn't as bad as she thought he would be, even if he was three months old. Carrie came downstairs holding Tyler in her arms. She walked into the kitchen, and put a bottle in the microwave. "Dib wanted me to meet his sister." Abby said. "She's in elementary school so she doesn't get out for another hour and he has to pick her up. Can I go?" "You can go." Carrie said, as she put a lukewarm bottle of milk (<em>That <em>kind of milk) into Tyler's mouth. "Just be careful and come home soon." "Okay!" Abby said. She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the island in the middle of it. Carrie sat down across from her. "So…." Abby said. "…How was _your_ day today?" "It was fine." Carrie said. "It's hard taking care of a baby alone. I never thought that I would have to do this…Again." Abby looked at Carrie, her blue eyes filled with sadness. Her father was never there for them, and he hated Abby. She was always known as the little accident in his life. When Tyler was born, he was known as the greatest thing to ever happen in his life. "Please don't talk about that asshole." Abby said. "Don't talk bad about your father young lady!" Carrie said. "Well he is one!" Abby yelled. "He hates me so I hate him!" Carrie sighed. "Well, you don't have to worry about Eric anymore." She said. They didn't have to worry about him anymore. Carrie filed for divorce after Tyler was born. "And he can't hurt you anymore…" Abby sighed. "I don't want to talk about this mom…" She got up and ran upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She felt like crying, but forced herself not to. Abby started to look around her room for something. "Where is it?" She mumbled. "…There it is." Abby walked over to a mirror in a corner in her room. There was a guitar on the floor next to it. She grabbed the guitar and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a blue hoodie with black skinny jeans. She had a pair of black converses on. Abby kicked them off to reveal a pair of striped socks. She took off her hoodie to reveal a light blue t-shirt, and a scar, wrapping around her entire arm. She sighed again and flopped down on her bed. Abby started to play her guitar. It was a sad and depressing tune. She stopped and looked at an alarm clock on her bedside table. It said, 3:00 pm. "That was the shortest hour of my life." She said. Abby sat up. She grabbed her jacket and her shoes and ran out of her room.

_Forty five minutes earlier_

Dib walked into his house, throwing his book bag on the couch. He flopped down beside it and sighed. He grabbed a remote from off of the coffee table he had his feet on and turned on the TV. The news was on; and a reporter was interviewing Professor Membrane. Dib rolled his eyes and scoffed. He turned the channel. "That stupid piece of shit." He thought. "He could be here, at home, taking care of his kids, but NO! He leaves his twelve year old son to take care of his ten year old homicidal sister!" Dib shut off the TV. He got off the couch and went up to his room. As he walked into his room, he pulled off his black trench coat and threw it on his bed. He flopped down on it. He sighed. Then he started to blush. Dib's mind was now focused on Abby, and Zim. "I can't believe that Zim likes her!" He thought. "And he said that I like her. I don't like her! Or should I say 'like' her like her. Abby's very nice… and cute….." Dib put his head down on his pillow. He screamed. "I HATE THIS!" He yelled. "I've only known her for a day and I already…" Dib sighed again. "I like her, but I don't like her." He said. "… Why does life have to be so complicated?" Dib thought. He stared at the ceiling. "…And why is Zim interested, In a GIRL?" Dib giggled at that thought. "Who would ever like him? Abby would be stupid if she did." Dib laughed. "Ha! That moron." Dib looked at an alarm clock on his bedside table. It said 3:00. "Wow." Dib said. "That was fast." He sat up, grabbed his trench coat and ran downstairs.

Dib and Abby walked up to the elementary school. Gaz was sitting on the schools front steps, playing her game slave. When the two walked up to her, Gaz looked up at Abby. "Who's this?" She said. "Is she your girlfriend?" Gaz looked at Dib. She smiled, which was very unnatural, for her anyways. Lightning cracked (from Gaz's smile) and Abby yelped. She started to blush. "No!" Dib said. He was blushing. "She's not my girlfriend." "I'm Abby." Abby said. "And yeah, I'm not your brother's girlfriend." Gaz stood up and started to walk. Dib and Abby followed her.

_Dib's POV_

Abby and I were walking behind Gaz. We were whispering to each other. "Wow," Abby said. "Is she always like that?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yes." I said. Gaz is one of the biggest jerks in the whole god damn world. She doesn't care about anyone. Why would she think that Abby's my girlfriend? That was random. And she smiled. That was unnatural. Abby's whispering to me again. "Can I ask you something?" She said. I said sure. "You wanna hang out after school tomorrow?" "YES." I said loud enough for Gaz to hear. I don't know why, but when I'm around Abby, I feel happy. Who wouldn't? She's pretty, nice, and very smart. For once, someone doesn't think that I'm crazy! Abby's the perfect partner for stopping Zim. If I didn't have her I would still be able to stop him, but a little help is okay. I guess. I still have to ask her. …I'll ask her tomorrow! Yes, I'll do that!

_No one's POV_

Dib and Gaz walked into their house. Gaz quickly walked to the couch and turned on the TV. Dib rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever do?" Gaz looked at Dib angrily. "Shut up you freak!" She yelled. She threw her game slave at Dib. He caught it and threw it back at her. It hit her on her head. She yelped. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Well you threw it at me." Dib said. "I threw it back at you so you could get a taste of your own medicine." "I hate you!" Gaz yelled. "You're the stupidest person ever! You need to get a life and stop bothering Zim! You know he's too stupid to actually take over the planet! Why do you even bother?" "Shut up Gaz." Dib said. He started to walk up the stairs when Gaz said, "Hey!" Dib looked at her, annoyed. "We're not done here." "What?" Dib said. "That Abby chick..." Gaz started to say. "You like her don't you?" Dib started to blush. "You're the second person who's said that." He said. "Why do you assume that I like her?" "I can tell." Gaz said. "Not that I care, but you seemed happy with her. And you look good together." "You really think that?" Dib said. "Not that _I_ care, but I guess that's nice to know. I'm kind of young to have a girlfriend though. We just met today, so I don't think that I should be thinking of Abby in that way." "You DO like her!" Gaz said. Dib started to blush harder. "Shut up!" He said. He started to smile. So did Gaz. She hated her brother, but wanted to see him happy for once. Not that she cared about his feelings though.

* * *

><p><strong>Gawd, i'm terrible at POV's. D: I apologize for swearing. I actually don't swear alot, but when it comes to writing i do. Thanks for the reveiws! And Chibinel, ...Will it happen? *Suspense* XD Haha! Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!<strong>

**~Adventurgal**


	4. Chapter 4:Another plan?

**'Here's** **chapter four! Sorry it's so short. I promise that chappy five will be longer! ._.' School is getting in the way. Sorry. WARNING, This capter has slight OOC-ness. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Zim walked into his base to be greeted by Gir. "Hi master!" The friendly robot squeaked. "How was school today?" Zim was silent. He looked like he was caught up in his thoughts. Gir frowned. "HEY!" He screamed. Zim directed his attention to his sidekick. Gir flinched, thinking that Zim was going to yell at him. Zim calmly said, "It was fine." He walked over to his couch and sat down, his short legs a few inches from the floor. "There were some new children there." Gir was sitting on the floor, playing with a rubber piggy. "Did you meet any of them?" He asked. 'Yes." Zim said. "I did. I met a girl." Gir dropped his piggy. (All dramatic like…XD) It hit the floor with a squeak. "Ooooooooooo!" Gir said. He was giggling. Zim started to blush. "WHAT?" Zim yelled. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. "You like her don't cha?" Gir squealed. He started jumping around in happiness. "I haven't EXATCTLY met her," Zim said. "The Dib-Monkey has." "Awwwwwww!" Gir said. "Dibbeh has a Girly friend!" Zim looked at Gir confused. "What's a 'Girly friend'?" He said. "A girly friend is a girl that is your <strong>frayend<strong>, and she likes to kiss you and hug you and have fun with you and then you have to marry her and have babies!"(I purposely spelt friend like that btw) Zim looked at Gir with horror in his eyes. "That's AWFUL!" Zim screamed. "No!' Gir said. "It's cool! When a guy gets a girly friend, they become cool and other guys become friends with the guy!" Zim smiled a little bit. He started to laugh. "AH-HA!' Zim yelled. He jumped off the couch. "I can become the Abigail's guy friend, become Dib's friend, and destroy him when he lets his guard down! This can't possibly fail!" Zim ran out of the room laughing maniacally. Gir smiled. He picked up his piggy and played with it once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Now Zim has a plan to steal Abby away from Dib! If you were wondering about the FRAYEND, i was listining to friday by rebecca black. That song is terrible, but i find it HILARIOUS! XD ... Okay thats all... wait...no. Tourqe Smacky will be in the next chap! And i promise you, it will be longer than this chapter. (Chapter 3 was a pain in the ass to write...) okay i'm done. BAIII<strong>

**~Adventurgal**


	5. Letter to my readers

**Hi! It's Adven. Sorry for not posting another real chapter to this story. Well, I haven't typed the next chapter up completely. You wanna know why? Of course you do! I know what's going to happen next, but I don't know how to write it. Sorry peoples. I've been finding it hard to write I.Z fan fiction lately. You see, I went back to an old fandom, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I love that little blue bastard. XD Anyways, I've been writing Sonic fan fiction a lot, and I kinda forgot about this. Don't worry though! I'll finish this eventually. Welp, that's all ladies and possible Gents. Until next time, Adventurgal's signing off! Buh bye!**

**~Adven.G**


	6. Chapter 5: You've got a friend in me

**Well, it's been a long time hasn't it? I finally got back into writing Invader Zim stuff! Well, i'm still writing Sonic stuff all of the time, but I really wanted to finish this. I just got back from visiting family in NY,and I worked on it on my I Pod. This chapter is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Okay students! Today since you guys just came back from vacation, we're going to warm up with some good ol' Dodge ball!"<p>

It was the next day. Dib had been somewhat… relaxed. He hadn't been thinking about Zim at all really. For once, he was thinking about the one thing everyone was thinking about that very gym class, not getting knocked out by balls.

"Good luck!" A voice said. It was Abby. She flashed Dib a smile. "Be careful."

"O-okay!" Dib's voiced quivered. "Same to you!"

All of the children lined up in two lines across the gym. Abby was on one, and Dib was on the other. Zim, (who happened to be standing next to Abby,) shot a deathly glare at Dib. Dib smirked.

"This is gonna be fun…"

The whistle blew, and the kids ran towards the balls. In seconds, children were falling to the cold, hard, dirty ground. Dib swiftly dodged everyone's "attacks", making sure to keep an eye on his enemy. Zim was already out! He was walking over to the bleachers, his head hanging. Dib looked for Abby. He found her standing next to Torque. Torque Smacky. He also found a ball coming right towards him.

"Oh cra-"

Dib fell to the ground with a thud. Abby gasped. She looked at Torque angrily.

"Hey! You can't do that! You knocked him out!"

"Shut it beautiful. Nobody likes Membrane, he's an outcast."

"An outcast? What is this, prison? Besides, just because people aren't fond of him doesn't mean that you can purposely try to hurt him!"

"What are you? His girlfriend?"

"No!"

Abby looked over to Dib again. He was still on the floor. The gym teacher blew her whistle.

"Alright! Gym's over! Get back to class!"

Everyone started to walk out of the gym.

"Come on people! You're not gonna just leave him there, are you?"

Torque whispered into Abby's ear.

"I suggest hanging out with someone who isn't… You know… CRAZY."

Abby walked over to Dib. She looked at him, then the door, then him again. She sat down next to him.

"Why can't people accept the fact that you're _different_…?

Abby poked Dib's bruised cheek. He groaned. Abby got up, grabbed Dib's feet, and started to pull him out of the gym. Thoughts were starting to flow through her mind.

"Man, this kid is a LOT lighter than he should be. Maybe he's starving himself! I mean, I haven't seen him eat anything since I've known him… What if his sister is starving him? She was kind of chubby…"

"Abby…"

"I wonder if that's the case. It's not like it's his father or anything. According to mom he works all of the time…"

"Abby…"

"Now that I think about it, Dib is REALLY cute… He can't possibly get his looks from his father…"

"Abby."

Abby looked down to see Dib, fully conscious.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the nurse!"

"Why?"

"Because, you need some ice for that huge bruise on the side of your face."

"Can I go myself then? I don't want you to get in trouble for being late for class!"

Abby dropped Dib's feet.

"Fine, but I'm walking you there!"

"You don't have to…"

"I don't like how everyone is always mean to you."

"It's been like that for years Abby. I'm used to it now!"

Dib stood up. Abby sighed.

"How could you just live with that? Even the teachers ignore you!"

"Yeah, but I could care less. As long as I'm passing classes, I don't really care if they're listening to me."

"I know what it's like to be bullied and ignored Dib. I don't like it."

"Ditto."

"And I'm gonna stay with you, not only because I like you, but also because I don't want you being alone all year."

"You really don't have to do that…"

"I'm not doing that because I feel like I have to; I'm doing it because I _want_ to!"

Abby smiled. Dib did too.

"Do you want to come over today?"

"Shouldn't you ask your mom first?"

"I did. This morning! She said you could, and your sister."

"Sure. I'll come over."

"Awesome!"

Abby grabbed Dib's arm. She started to pull him down the hallway.

"Now come on! I don't want to spend the afternoon in detention!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it seems like Dib's gained a friend! The next chapter will obviously take place at Abby's house, and possibly Zim's base. Torque may be in future chapters, you know, to flirt with Abby and try to demean Dib. He's basically a bully in this I should say. :P Well, thats all for know! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Adventurgal**


	7. Chapter 6: Investigating

**Hello readers! Here's the next chapter. I have'nt been really motivated lately... I mean, I feel like no ones reading this. :/ For the people who are, I thank you. ^^ This is'nt the best chapter in this story, but I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"What?"

"Where are you from?"

Dib and Abby were in Abby's backyard, working on homework.

"Well, I've lived in New York city my whole life. Right in the city I should say. Then I moved here last month."

"Cool."

"This is stupid."

"What?"

"What teachers give out homework on the second day of school?"

"I know right?"

"It's like they WANT us to hate school."

"Exactly! And it stresses us out too!"

"And stuff like bullying and other drama just makes it worse."

"Hey, I have a question."

"Go on…"

"Earlier today, you said that you were bullied."

"Yeah?"

"Is that true? I mean you're such a nice person! How could someone want to bully you?"

Abby blushed. She pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I don't know Dib… I've always been a target for jerks. I've always been called a freak because of my scars…"

"Oh, you didn't have to tell me this if you didn't want to…"

"It's okay Dib. It's nice to talk to someone who can relate!"

"I agree."

Dib smiled. Abby laid her head down on his shoulder. They were silent.

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen that Zim kid today?"

"Gir!"

Zim angrily stormed into his base. Gir looked up from his game of chess with Minimoose.

"Zim sounds angry…"

"Gir?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if Abigail noticed me today. Membrane has her wrapped around his boney little finger! Something isn't right with those two…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Dib went over to her house today! I followed them there."

Gir grabbed the television remote. He pushed a button.

"Look Master!"

On the TV, there was a guy kissing a girl on the cheek. He had his arms around her thin, hourglass shaped body. They flopped down onto a bed. Then, the screen blacked out. Gir laughed nervously.

"Oh my…. NO! Why did you show me that?!"

"I don't know…"

Zim started to pace quickly across the room. Then, he stopped.

"Gir! Put your costume on! It's time we investigate on what the Dib- Human has planned!"

Gir jumped up happily with a woop. He slipped into his dog costume, and bolted out the door. Zim quickly followed.

"This is BORING-"

"-Says the guy that was playing chess earlier! Now shut it you robotic fool! We have to be quiet or our cover will be blown!"

Zim and Gir were sitting in rose bush in Abby's backyard. A thorny one at that.

"Spying on the girl you like isn't good!'

"I don't _like_ Abigail! She's probably trying to blow my cover like Membrane over there…"

Gir nudged Zim in the arm with his little doggy nub.

"Oh! You're just jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like seeing Abigail with Dib.'

"You _ARE_ jealous!"

"Shut up!"

"What are you doing?"

Zim looked in front of himself to see Gaz. The purple haired girl stared at the alien with wide eyes.

"I'm spying on your insane brother!"

"Well, He's been inside with Abby for the past fifteen minutes. Why are you spying on him?"

"That's none of your business you little-"

"Are you jealous or something?"

"NO! Now run off you smelly little pig beast! I need to concentrate!"

Gaz sighed.

"Look, Zim, I despise my brother as much as you do, but…"

"…What?"

"If you mess this up for Dib, I'll mess you up. Got it?"

"Okay!"

"Now leave before I do something I'll regret!"

Zim and Gir jumped out if the bush. They jumped a fence, and ran screaming down the street. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

Gaz turned around to see Abby.

"Oh, everything's fine… Just fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... Like I said, NOT my best work. I wo'nt be able to update as much due to school... My mom's being really strict this year... Well, thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Adventurgal**


End file.
